The Grinch (2000)
The Grinch is the titular redeemed protagonist villain of the 2000 live-action film adaptation of Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas. He is portrayed by Jim Carrey. Biography His past The Grinch arrived in Whoville by mistake when he was a baby and was adopted by two elderly sisters. Although he showed some sadistic tendencies as a child, he was not the cruel, cynical person who he became. He was an outcast at school and was bullied by classmates (mainly by Augustus May Who) because of his green and hairy appearance. The only classmate to show him any compassion was Martha May Whovier, whom he had a crush on. One Christmas season, he made a gift for Martha, but he attempted to shave his face after remembering what all the kids said, cutting himself in the process. When everyone saw The Grinch's face covered with shaving tape the next morning, they laughed at him. He lost his temper, went on a rampage and ran away to live on Mt. Crumpit. Over the years, The Grinch remained in hiding in a huge cave and became a urban legend due to brief sightings. The Present In the microscopic city of Whoville, everyone celebrates Christmas with much happiness and joy, but The Grinch who despises Christmas and the Whos with great wrath and occasionally pulls dangerous and harmful practical jokes on them. As a result, no one likes or cares for him. Then, an 8-year-old girl named Cindy Lou Who believes everyone is missing the point about Christmas. After becoming aware of the Grinch's existence, she starts to create interest in the Grinch and his history, asking everyone what they know about him, and soon finds about his traumatic childhood. Cindy touched by this story, decides to make the Grinch the main participant of the Whobilation, to the great displeasure of Augustus who reluctantly agrees. But when she offers an invitation to the Grinch, he turns down her offer. He gradually changes his mind and arrives late to the proceedings. But just as the Grinch is enjoying himself, Augustus not only proposes to Martha in marriage, but also gives the Grinch an electric shaver as a bad joke, causing him to ruin the party and upset Cindy. The Grinch is pleased with his rampage, but much to his dismay, he soon realizes that his attack does not remove the spirit of Christmas from them, and that they will celebrate the commemoration of the Christmas tomorrow. Mad with the idea of spending another Christmas alone in his cave, the Grinch deduces that the Whos only celebrate Christmas because of their extravagant gifts, and he decides to steal all their belongings while they sleep. Creating a Santa suit and sleigh, the Grinch's burglary is successful, but he forces Max to pull all the things stolen when his flying sleigh runs out of fuel. The next day, the Whos discover the Grinch's scheme, and Augustus takes the opportunity to denounce Cindy as the root of the whole catastrophe (despite the fact that it was the Mayor who drove the Grinch to steal the gifts in the first place). However, her father, Lou Lou Who, reminds everyone that they still have the Christmas Spirit - the one thing that does not come from a store and that the principal meaning of Christmas is to spend it with family and friends, and not about giving or receiving gifts and putting up decorations. The people accept his speech, and begin to sing. The Grinch plots to destroy all the stolen gifts after he hears the Whos crying. However, he hears the joyful singing of the Whos. Frustrated at the failure of his plan, the Grinch realizes that Christmas means much more that mere material gifts, an insight that profoundly touches him and makes his heart grow three times its original size. However, the stolen gifts nearly falls off the cliff and the Grinch desperately tries to save them. They prove too much for him, but when he realizes that Cindy has come to wish him a Merry Christmas, this provides the Grinch with enough strength to lift the gifts to safety and right over his head. After a long descent, the Grinch appears along with Cindy and the gifts, explains what has transpired and says he was sorry for his practical jokes. The Whos forgives the Grinch, while Martha turns down Augustus's proposal and decides to stay with the Grinch instead. The redeemed Grinch starts a new lift with the Whos, and commemorates the Christmas feast with them in his cave. Personality The Grinch is an unpleasant "Who-hating" grouch with a wicked temper, sour attitude, depressed judgment and a heart about two sizes too small (the only exception to this is the end of "How the Grinch Stole Christmas!" where he becomes whole-hearted and loving) and is always out to ruin something. The Grinch's only friend is his pet dog, Max, a big-eyed pooch who is loyal to his master despite the Grinch treating Max like a nuisance. Max also is an unwitting accompany in the Grinch's plots. The Grinch forces him to masquerade as a "reindeer" by attaching a crooked pair of horns on him and making Max pull the sleigh with all the Whos' Christmas trappings inside. In the movie, he is portrayed as having a reputation similar to Bigfoot, although in his case, he is known to exist. He is also a skilled architect, having built his sleigh and many of the contraptions within his cave himself. The Grinch also bears a grudge against the Mayor of Whoville who had bullied him as a child and is his rival in winning Martha May Who's heart. On at least 2 occasions, the Grinch has demonstrated above-average (even superhuman) strength. Whether this is a trait commonly found in his species or simply examples of adrenaline rush is never stated outright. He is seen to give up his evil reputation and actually become important (or more important) to Whoville. Appearance The Grinch has a large bulbous stomach, long fingers and feet, a pear-shaped body (much like the Whos), yellow teeth and is covered in green hair. He has red pupils and yellow eyeballs. He stands 5' 9" to 6' 6" to 7'. His fingers and feet look longer due to the long portions of hair coming off of them. He has large, sinister black eyebrows, and deep lines on his forehead. His mouth lines are subtle when he is in a neutral mood, yet very stretched when he is happy. He has a pair of brooding, deep-set, yellow ovoid eyes with red irises - although they are noted to become more round and white and feature blue irises after the Grinch's "conversion". Another physical characteristic noted to change after the Grinch learns the true meaning of Christmas is his face, which in addition to the line softening mentioned above, becomes somewhat heart-shaped as he smiles broadly. A long neck is prominent, with layers of green fur coming down it. He seems to have pockets in the fur of his large stomach, as he rests his hands inside this area. His Heroic Side *He saved Cindy Lou Who from the stamping machine *He stopped the sleigh from falling off the cliff. *He gave back the gifts to the people in Whoville. Trivia *The Grinch is similar to John Silver from Treasure Planet: **Both save the protagonists from falling (Cindy to The Grinch, Jim to Silver). **Both turn to good at the end. **Both started off as antagonists of the story and later good. **Both have pets (Max to The Grinch, Morph to Silver). **Both become friends with the protagonists (Cindy to The Grinch, Jim to Silver). **Both got a happy ending (The Grinch got a kiss (in the cheek) from Cindy, got the girl of his dream and bring the presents back, Silver give Jim a gift: Morph). *The Grinch had some similar from Cindy Lou Who like both don't have a friend, both have parents (expect The Grinch was adopted) and both realize the true meaning of Christmas at the end. *The Grinch wasn't bad at first since he was being unwanted, get bullied by his arch-enemy Mayor Augustus Maywho and trying to win the heart of his childhood sweetheart Martha May Whovier until he lose his temper and run away from home. *The Grinch didn't want to admit that he need a friend when he's still bad until he met Cindy Lou Who who taught him a true meaning of friendship and love. Thanks to her, he reformed and become friends with her. *The Grinch is almost similar to Wreck-It Ralph like both were treated like freaks, both were bad in their own way, both become friends with a heroines (The Grinch to Cindy Lou) (Ralph to Vanellope von Schweetz), both save heroines from danger like The Grinch save Cindy from falling a cliff and Ralph save Vanellope from King Candy aka Turbo and both realize the true meaning of friendship. Gallery Imagegrinchboy.jpg|The Grinch as a child The Grinch 20.jpg Untitled-00:54:05.jpg|The Grinch getting even with the citizens of Who-ville The Grinch 19.jpg The Grinch 2.jpg|The Grinch longing to have a friend and win Martha's heart (even though he was bad at first until he change into good and succeed) The Grinch and Cindy Lou.jpg|Cindy Lou give The Grinch a friend kiss on the cheek The Grinch and Cindy Lou 2.jpg|The Grinch smiles The Grinch holding Cindy's hand.jpg|The Grinch is holding Cindy's hand The Grinch and Cindy Lou 3.jpg|Cindy Lou smiles while The Grinch's hand The Grinch Smiles.jpg The Grinch 3.jpg|The Grinch save the sled The Grinch and Cindy Lou 4.jpg Cindy Lou and The Grinch 3.jpg Untitled-01:33:14.jpg|The Grinch apologizing to the citizens of Who-ville for stealing Christmas The Grinch and Martha.jpg The Grinch.jpg|The Grinch and Martha May are together at the end Videos Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Holiday Movie Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Masters of Disguise Category:False Antagonist Category:Multiple Saver Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Good Darkness Category:Genius Category:Creatures Category:Movie Heroes Category:Anti Villains Category:Anti Hero Category:Titular Heroes Category:The Icon Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Mysterious Heroes Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Nameless Heroes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Tricksters Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Incompetent Heroes Category:Whip Users Category:Brutes Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Neutral Good Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Good Santa Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Heroes from the past Category:Humanoid Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Christmas Heroes Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Victims Category:Pet owners Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Orphans Category:Love Rivals Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Self Hating Heroes Category:Self-Reproachful Heroes Category:Misunderstood Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Failure-Intolerant Heroes Category:Loner Heroes Category:Child Lovers Category:Heroic Liars Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Child Nurturer